poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crouching Dragon, Hidden Ranger Transcript
Here is the transcript of Crouching Dragon, Hidden Ranger A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Crouching Dragon, Hidden Ranger The short begins at downtown park in Canterlot City, ???, ???. Jonny: Hey hydrant, your fly's undone! (laughs) ???, ???. Jonny: Hydrants are slower than molasses, huh Plank? ???, ???. Eddy: Komohatza! Jonny: For crying out loud! ???, ???. ???, ???. Jonny: I think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank. huh? ???, ???. Jonny: You gotta be pulling my leg! special effects? Eddy: That's right, grasshopper. only one of the lessons you'll learn at Master Eddy's School of Kung-fu. ???, ???. Ed: Did I get it? Edd: Not by a mile, Ed. shall we try one more time? (holds up a log) remember, Ed. Envision the log, focus, and make contact. ???, ???. Ed: Hi-ya! ???, ???. Edd: Hallelujah! mind over matter triumphs! Let's do it again, Ed. Eddy: We can enroll you today for only a quarter, grasshopper. Jonny: Now there's a deal! what's that Plank? Plank says make like a rocket and take off. Eddy: I shall honor your decision, Oh head of a thousand gallons. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Whoa! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: That's what I'm afraid of... ???, ???. Edd: Focus, Ed. Ed: I am one with my shoe size, Double D. Edd: That's nice, Ed, just hit the dang thing. ???, ???. Ed: Ha! ???, ???. Edd: Jonny? Ed: Yah! ???, ???. Eddy: (laughs) Ed: Hello. ???, ???. Edd: Eddy! Callie Jones: (sighs) Seriously? ???, ???. Jonny: That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Eddy: Lemme remind ya, you wood-lovin– ???, ???. Mordecai: Hey, look, there's Kevin. ???, ???. Eddy: Hey Kev, ever thought of taking kung-fu lessons? real cheap! Kevin: Get away from me. ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: Come on, hurry up, Chloe, I think it's started! Chloe Stanford: I'm coming, Zoey, don't get too excited. Rosy: What is it? Justin: It's supposed to be important or something. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: Where're they going? I hate it when they don't tell us about stuff! What could be more important than Master Eddy? Ed: (excited) COOKIE DOUGH! Yum yum yum yum yum. Edd: They say in order to gain knowledge, one must seek it. shall we, Eddy? Eddy: (groans) ???, ???. ???, ???. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Mordecai: Blindfolded?! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???> ---- ???, ???. Everyone: Oooh. Li Chan: Whee! I am a flying boy, so graceful, Surely you're all jealous! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wow! ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Li Chan: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Li Chan: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Category:Transcripts